le rouge de l'océan
by chibi-kotori
Summary: nous suivons ici l'aventure d'une jeune pirate, Momoko, qui as rejoins l'équipage du célèbre Shanks le roux, pour réaliser son destin... hmm, particulier!
1. Chapter 1

Le jour était enfin venue ! J'allais enfin quitté cette maudite île ! Plus de Baba, plus de ménage, changer les couches d'Aka-chan,... la liberté ! Enfin les boulette de riz au figue de la vielle Mikoto allait me manqué quand même... et Ryo... mais... PLUS DE BABA !

AIE !

-arrête de penser tout haut, fille stupide ! Ah, mon seigneur, dire que cette fille ingrate est ma descendance ! Quelle déshonneur !

-méchante, méchante vielle pie ! Dis-je en me tenant la tête.

-répète un peu pour voir, petite truie ! Dit la vielle peau en me menaçant a nouveau de son bâton.

-comme tu veux... vielle pie, vielle pie, vielle pie, vielle pie, vielle pie, VIELLE PIE !

-ouh ma fille tu viens de creuser ta propre tombe !

Et elle se mit a me poursuivre en brandissant son maudit bâton (très très dur soit dit en passant).

Je m'appelle Momoko Katsui, j'ai dix-sept ans, et je suis une pirate ! Enfin... pas encore. Mon départ est prévu pour demain malgré l'opposition de Baba, ma grand mère, la folle avec un bâton.

Depuis mes neuf ans, je vis dans un petit village de West blue, Cocotoa, en compagnie de Baba, Aka-chan, ma petite sœur adoptive, et de Ryo, mon loup apprivoisé : il est très gentil même si il aime bien croqué une poule ou deux...

vous l'aurez compris je ne suis pas originaire de cette île.

Je suis née dans un petit village de East Blue, ou j'ai passé les années les plus heureuse de ma courte vie. En effet c'est las bas qu'est né mon désir irrépressible de prendre la mère, vivre l'aventure, sans avoir peur de rien. Et les raison de ce désir sont mes deux meilleurs amis, ceux qui comptent le plus pour moi (a part Aka-chan, et a mort Baba!). J'ai appris il y a peu qu'ils avait tout les deux pris la mer depuis longtemps déjà et que leurs tête avait une mise a prix assez importante, ce qui me rendais a la fois joyeuse et envieuse car il avait une longueur d'avance sur moi...

BANG

-BABA !

-pff soit plus attentive au lieu de rester dans les nuages ! Et elle compte devenir pirate... ya pas a dire, elle est stupide. Dit-elle en levant ses yeux ridées au ciel.

-hé ! Je suis encore la ! Criais-je, ne m'ignore pas ! Vielle peau !

Je me retournais, prête a courir, quand j'aperçus une silhouette qui venait vers nous avec de grand signes. Je m'élançait vers elle, les bras grand ouvert, et de fausse larmes au coin des yeux.

-Anna ! Baba est encore méchante avec moi ! Lui dis-je avec de magnifique yeux de chien battus.

Anna était la tenancière du village, et au file des années elle était devenu mon amie et ma confidente.

-oba-san, soyez gentille avec elle, elle part demain..., dit-elle avec un grand sourire destiné a ma grand-mère.

Sourire qui fus magistralement ignoré par cette bourrique de Baba.

-cette jeune fille vaut même pas un Kaki, dans deux jours elle reviendra en rampant !

-ah oui ? Tu veut parier sale taupe ?

-allons allons calmez vous ! S'interposa Anna.

-ah ! Au fait que ce que tu fait ici ? Fis je en me retournant vers elle, tout sourire.

Elle mit sa main sur son front

-t'es vraiment un cas désespéré... je suis venu pour t'aider a préparer t'es bagages, tu te souviens ?

-ah oui c'est vrai ! Vite allons s'y alors !

Je lui pris la main et l'entraîna vers chez moi. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre Baba beugler :

-et c'est qui qui ce fait ignoré la ? C'est bibi !

J'éclatai de rire, et je jeta un œil vers l'étendue sans fin de l'océan.

Demain, je naviguerais sur cette mer tant convoité,

demain, je me rapprocherai de vous...

…Ace, Luffy !


	2. Chapter 2

-Momo debout !

-mmm...

-Momo debout !

-mmmmm...

la petite voix qui essayait de me tirer de mon sommeil se pencha a mon oreille :

-au petit déjeuner : bacon grillé, tranche de lard, œuf brouillé, peut etre meme un gigot...

-je suis prete !

-sa marche tout le temps ! Rigola la petite fille perché sur mon ventre.

Malgré son jeune age, Aka-chan etait une petite fille très vive, et elle ne finissait jamais de me surprendre.

-je veut manger alors descend de mon ventre ! me lamentais-je,

-et le mot magique ?

-s'il vous plait, oh grand maitre du bacon et du lard !

-hi hi hi

elle sauta souplement de mon lit et courut vers la cuisine, tendis que j'enfilais mollement mes habits. Aujourd'hui, j'avais opté pour une robe toute simple blanche qui faisait ressortir mes cheveux noir et mes beaux yeux vert.

J'avais la curieuse impressions d'oublié quelque chose. Bah, sa ne devait pas etre bien grave. Le petit déjeuner m'attendait !

Arrivé a la salle a mangé, je regardais avec horreur la table, et ce que je vis me donna envie de pleurer. Pas un seul pauvre petit morceau de lard ! Nooon !

Je fusillait Aka-chan du regard qui partit ce cacher en riant

c'est se moment que choisit Anna pour pointé le bout de son nez. Toujours au bon moment !

-salut les filles ! Oba-san n'est pas la ?

-non elle est parti au marché ! Lui dit Aka-chan

-tant mieux, qu'elle y reste ! Marmonnais-je

Anna leva les yeux au ciel, résigné.

-bon, tu es prete ? Me dit-elle tout sourire

-ahch qouffi ?

-parle pas la bouche pleine !

Je déglutis

-désolé. Prete a quoi ?

Elle me regarda avec de grand yeux rond. Bah quoi ?

-attend, attend. Tu n'aurais quand meme pas oublier ?

Je me mis a réfléchir intensément. Voyons voyons, quesque j'avais bien pu oublier ?

Aka-chan allait bientôt mourir étouffé par le fous rire qui la secouait.

Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, la lumière se fit.

-Anna... me lamentais-je.

-ne t'inquiete pas, j'avais prévu que se genre de chose allait arriver, un bateau t'attend au port. Il est petit mais parfait pour des débuts.

Je lui claquais un bisou sur la joue

-tu est génial ! Je t'adore !

-oui oui je sais ! Mais dépèche toi si tu veut partir tot !

-oui chef !

J'avalais mon petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et courut vers la porte.

-Momo ! Stop !

Je me retournai lentement, et vis Anna me tendre mon sac de voyage avec un regard résigné.

-ah ! Désolé... merci Anna !

Et hop ! J'étais partis !

-elle va vraiment sans sortir ? Dit Aka-chan

-ne t'inquiete pas, elle a beau etre tete en l'air, elle est loin d'etre bete !

Je courus le plus vite possible vers le port, Ryo sur mes talons. Avec un peu de chance, Baba ne me verait pas et je serais tranquille ! Quand a Anna et Aka-chan elle devait etre derriere moi, et arriver a leurs rythme.

Port en vue ! J'accélérais l'allure, non sans remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus personnes dans les rue du village. Bizarre. Tant pis ! Je devais me depecher !

-BON VOYAGE MOMOKO !

je venais d'entrer dans le port, la ou tous le village m'attendait , a grand renfort de banderole et de confetis. Je sentis les larmes me monté aux yeux.

Je surpris Baba au milieu de la foule.

Ah.

j'avais compris. En ait ils voulaient me faire culpabiliser pour pas que je m'en aille ! Satanée Baba !

Mes larmes disparurent comme par magie, mais je fis quand meme un immense sourire aux habitants du village.

Anna et Aka-chan venait de me rejoindre.

-alors Momo, surprise ? Me demanda Anna

-c'est encore un cou de Baba hein ?

-heuu...

je lui tournais le dos en fesant sempblant de bouder.

Aka-chan vint derriere moi et me prit dans c'est tout petits bras.

-boude pas Momo ! On est vraiment triste que tu parte !

Ouai tu parle.

Je me retournais et vit mon adorable petite sœur en train de retenir maladroitement ces larmes.

Je la serais contre moi.

-moi aussi tu vas beaucoup me manquer, chipi !

-beaucoup comment ?

-beaaucoup... comme sa !

Et j'acartai les bras au maximum, ce qui m'arracha une grimace et fis rire Aka-chan.

-allé seche tes larmes ! Je reviendrait vous voir !

-promis?

-jurer !

Je me tenais devant le bateau que Anna m'avait donné. Il était petit, mais il ferai la faire.

Je regardais les habitants de l'ile. Quelque uns pleurai, dont Anna et ma petite sœur. Sa me fit un peu de peine, mais ma desicion etait prise.

La vielle Mikoto m'avait fourni tous un stock de nourriture et plein de conseil pour : survivre en pleine nature. Elle allait me manquer, elle et ces bons petits plats.

Et je venais de me faire sermonner par Baba parce que je ne savais vraiment pas etre a l'heure et sa voulait dire, selon elle, que je manquai de cervelle.

Mais alors que je m'approchait du bateau, je l'avais surpris a verser une petite larme (vraiment toute petite) ce qui m'avait fait rire.

C'était l'heure.

J'embrassais tous ceux qui me passait sous la main et finis par monter a bord, un gros nœud a l'estomac.

Je levais l'ancre et commencais a m'éloigner du port. Tous le monde me cria des choses et j'entendis Aka-chan crié :

-te noie pas surtout !

et Anna:

-bon voyage ma belle !

Je ne voyais maintenant plus le port et tous les habitants, mon voyage avait enfin commencé.

Un mouvement suspect sur ma gauche attira mon regard. Je n'us pas le temps de tourné la tete que le port explosa.

-MOMOKO !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les gens! Voilà la suite, et merci à Luna Silva pour sa review! Bonne lecture!

********************************************************************************* Oh! Serai ce... mais oui! Un magnifique gâteau a la fraise! Et la, des profiteroles! C'est un rêve? Trop bien! De la nourriture partout! Je veut plus jamais me réveiller! Un canard confit vient de m'ordonner de le manger! Lucky!

-gnnh... chantilly...fraise...hgnn

-eh elle rêve de nourriture la?

-ah ah ah elle a pas changer d'un poil! Tiens j'entends une voix. L'esprit de la chantilly?

-comment va t elle réagir en ce réveillant?

-nous verrons le moment venu.

-sa fait quand même déjà une semaine!

La deuxième voix ne répondit pas bizarre j'ai l'impression de connaître l'esprit de la chantilly... pitié, dieu de la crêpe, je veut pas mourir! Mais que ce que je raconte?

-Gnndh!... esprit de la chantilly... mourir... …

-no comment.

-ouai.

Deux jour plus tard. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement. Alors c'était bien un rêve? Ouf, j'en avait marre de me faire poursuivre par ce ****** de nugets géant! Il faisait peur!

-eh capitaine! elle commence a se réveiller.

Tiens une voix... elle ressemble a celle de l'esprit de la chantilly... a moins que se soit le contraire?

-Momo! Réveille toi maintenant, sa suffit!

J'ouvris mes yeux brusquement. CETTE voix! Sa ne pouvait être que LUI! Ma tête se tourna vers lui comme un robot, du genre, «si-c'est-bien-toi-que-je-vois-tu-vas-mourir-desintegrer-en-moins-de-trente-seconde»

-yo! Surprise? Shanks.

-toi... ,ma voix était rocailleuse, du a mon long silence

-capitaine, elle fout le jeton ta copine, la. Ta vu elle a une aura meurtrière autour d'elle. Ah elle ta agrippé le cou. Elle t'étrangle. Mourez pas capitaine, hein?

-Lucky... aide moi! S'étrangla Shanks une douleurs me transperça la tête.

-aie..., dis-je en retombant sur mon oreiller

-ma parole, toujours aussi dangereuse... tu devrais te reposer, le choc a été rude. Me dit Shanks

-quelle choc? Bredouillais-je, et que fais tu as Cocotoa?

-tu ne te souviens plus? Me dit-il en retrouvant sa mine grave

-désolé, tu sais que j'ai la mémoire d'une cacahuète et j'ai pas vraiment envie de réfléchir la. Tentais-je de plaisanter

-des pirates ont envahi Cocotoa. Gros blanc.

-trèèès drôle! Raillais-je -tu crois sérieusement que je plaisanterais sur sa? Souviens toi de l'explosion.

L'explosion. Le port avait explosé. C'était impossible. Définitivement.

-c'est pas vrai hein? Dit moi que c'est pas vrai Shanks! Je sentais les larmes monté. Je ne devais pas pleurer. Depuis mon arriver sur l'île, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais pleurer, pour être forte. Je le saisis par le col.

-dis le moi! C'est un mensonge hein? Une blague? Aka-chan, Baba, Anna... il ne leurs est rien arrivé... c'est impossible de toute façon... hé hé hé pas vrai? Je commençais sérieusement a délirer.

BAF!

Je portais ma main a ma joue rougis par la baffe que venais de m'envoyer Shanks.

-reprend toi imbécile! Te laisse pas aller!

Et la, les larmes que je tentais vainement de retenir ne purent s'empêcher de couler. Shanks me prit dans ces bras.

-ils ne sont peut être pas mort.

-hein?

-je dis: il y a une chance qu'ils soient encore en vie! Me hurla t-il dans les oreilles

je réfléchissais a ce qu'il venait de dire.

-ra-ramener moi las bas... sniff...

-non.

-ramène mo-moi la-bas im-me-mediatement Shanks le Roux! Dis-je en levant la tête vers lui. Je devais être très convaincante avec mon nez qui coulait et mes yeux bouffis.

-non. Si tu allais la-bas dans ton état actuel, tu te ferais tuer.

-je ne peut pas les laisser! Hurlais-je, ils sont ma seule famille! Alors, nom d'une biquette, laisse moi y aller!

BAM!

-c'était nécessaire de l'assommer?

-oui ou elle se serai jamais calmer.

-la pauvre...

-crois moi, tu vas pas penser sa bien longtemps... cette fille est un vrai phénomène.

-et elle va rester longtemps? Shanks esquissa un sourire.

-pas mal de temps, oui!

-hé hé on va bien se marrer!

Emmitouflé dans ma couette, je repensai a ce que Shanks avait dit. Tout le monde... je ne pouvais pas les laisser dans ce pétrin. Il ne me restai qu'une seule solution, même si celle si me répugnai au plus haut point. Je souffla un grand coup et me leva. J'allais vendre mon âme au diable. Je devais être courageuse, faire face... j'ouvris la porte de la cabine a la volée et cria:

-SHANKS! entraîne-moi!

a la proue du navire l'homme au cheveux roux sourit. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée.


	4. Chapter 4

Dites moi si sa vous plait, laissez moi des reviews !

J'allais mourir.

C'était tellement affreux, j'allais mourir ! Sûrement !

Avec ce timbré sur le dos, je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il m'avait pris bon sang ?

Baba avait raison il devait vraiment me manquer une bonne partie de l'intelligence que possède un homme moyen.

Oh, puissant dieu de la nourriture, je n'ai pas encore vécu pleinement ma vie, alors, par pitié, envoyé une bonne tranche de steak sur le visage de mon persécuteur !

-debout ! Ce n'est pas encore fini !

-mais Shanks... , me lamentais-je.

Ledit Shanks porta sa main a son front dans un geste d'épuisement morale intense, dont j'étais sans doute la cause.

-bon sang, cela fait trois semaine que je t'entraîne, et tu as a peine progressé ! Tu n'iras nulle part comme sa !

Je me relevais difficilement du plancher, qui semblait beaucoup apprécié mon corps vu le nombre de fois ou l'on était rentré en contact, quand ce n'était pas avec le mur.

-je fais de mon mieux... dis-je entre mes dents.

-ce n'est pas suffisant ! Tu dois te dépasser ! Comme si tu combattais pour ta propre vie ! Tu ne sauvera personne en te battant de la sorte ! Tu **es **faible !

C'était le mot de trop.

-je suis faible ? Très bien ! Mais sa ne m'empêchera pas de te botter le cul ! Criais-je en me précipitant sur lui.

Grave erreur. Fatale.

Un magnifique uppercut me cueilli a l'estomac et m'envoya valdinguer contre le mur, auquel je fis un magnifique trou.

J'y crois pas ! En simple coup de poing ! Un coup de poing et j'étais K.O... je peut dire ce que je veut... mais je suis vraiment faible...

les ténèbres m'aspirèrent.

-hé capitaine vous y êtes allé un peu fort la non ? Dit Ben, son éternelle cigarette a la bouche.

-ne t'inquiète pas elle est résistante. Et puis, cela ma permis de cerner pourquoi elle ne progresse pas... eh les gars ! Sa va être beaucoup moins marrant a partir de maintenant ! Alors faites gaffe a vos arrière a partir de demain ! Dit Shanks, un énorme sourire collé sur son visage.

-je vais porter la gamine dans sa cabine, dit Ben

-merci.

Shanks s'assit a l'avant de son navire. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre le moment ou elle se réveillerai.

J'ouvris un œil.

Tiens ? Ou suis-je ? Le pays de la barbe a papa ?

Ah non. C'est juste mon lit. Zut ! Je doit vraiment arrêter de tout le temps penser a la bouffe !

Je me lève difficilement, avec l'idée d'aller déshydrater ma gorge sèche. Je ne manquai pas de remarquer que mes blessures avait été soigner. Je souris, remerciant silencieusement Yasopp.

Nom d'une biquette ! Il m'avait vraiment pas louper, cet abruti !

J'ouvris la porte de ma cabine, remarquant qu'il fessait déjà nuit.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel. Les étoiles était vraiment magnifique dans cette partie de Grand Line, elle ne sassait de m'émerveillé, me montrant chaque soir un spectacle encore plus magnifique que la veille.

Un ronflement sonore particulièrement gras me sortit de mes pensées et me fit baisser les yeux sur le pont.

-je vous jure... tu va attraper froid a dormir dehors, murmurais-je en m'approchant de Lucky, confortablement installé contre le mas principal, un morceau de viande non terminé près de lui.

Je lui adressa un sourire tendre. J'avais toujours été très proche du bras droit de Shanks, plus qu'avec les autres, comme si notre passion commune pour la nourriture nous avait rapproché.

J'émis un rire silencieux.

-ah maintenant tu ris toute seule... ba sa s'arrange !

Je levais la tête vers l'avant du bateau, ou Shanks se tenait tranquillement assis. Immédiatement je me mis en position de défense, pensant qu'il allait encore me faire un coup foireux dont il avait le secret**.**

-du calme ! Rigola-t-il, je veut juste parler.

-je ne veut rien entendre venant de toi ! Fis-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

-même si je te dit la solution pour progresser ? Dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

Je le fixais du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis je décidait d'aller m'asseoir a coté de lui.

Plus personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes.

Je m'apprêtai a rompre ce silence, que je trouvai beaucoup trop pesant a mon goût, mais il le fit a ma place.

-tu m'en veut toujours ?

Hein ? La question me pris totalement aux dépourvus. Et bah si je m'attendais a sa ! Je croisai les bras.

-je t'en voudrai toute ma vie. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire sa !

Il poussa un long soupir.

-j'avais une bonne raison...

-une bonne raison ? Hurlais-je, une bonne raison pour m'abandonner sur une île, en pleine océan, a neuf ans ? Tu me dégoûte.

Les larmes commençaient a se faire sentir. C'était pas bon.

-Ace me l'avait demandé.

Un énorme poids tomba dans mon estomac. Impossible.

Voyant que je m'était figé, il continua.

-il savait qu'il allait bientôt partir, et Luffy après lui, il savait que toute seule, tu n'aurait pas tenu. Tu te rappelle de celle que tu était n'es ce pas ? Alors il m'a demandé de t'emmener ici, pour que tu aille une enfance heureuse, que tu devienne forte, et que un jour tu le rejoigne sur les mers. Je lui devait bien sa, et j'étais assez d'accord avec lui.

Il me regarda, et ce qu'il vit sembla lui faire de la peine.

Ma mains agrippant ma poitrine, Je ne pouvais plus du tout contenir mes larmes, ces traîtresse que j'avais désespérément retenu toutes ces années ? Ace... pourquoi ?

Je sentis une main chaude se poser sur ma tête et me serré contre lui.

-écoute moi... tu pensera a sa plus tard. Je sais que c'est un choc, mais il y a plus important. Tu veut sauver tes amis non ?

Je fis signe que oui.

-tu te souviens... de ton fruit du démon ?

Je levais de grand yeux rond vers lui.

-oui... tu m'as dit de ne jamais l'utiliser, le jour ou je l'ai mangé.

Il inspira un grand coup.

-ce fruit... te donne un pouvoir extrêmement puissant, si tu sais l'utiliser. Il est très dangereux. Et je le soupçonne de bloquer ton corps.

-qu-que veut tu dire ?

-comme tu ne sais pas l'utiliser, son pouvoir est endormi au fond de toi. Ainsi, il doit empêcher ton corps de faire le moindre progrès.

-alors... si je veut sauver tout le monde... je dois...

-oui. Tu dois apprendre a le contrôler.

-mais tu m'avais dit de ne jamais, jamais, utiliser ce pouvoir !

-je pense que tu es devenu assez forte pour le supporter.

Je ne dit plus rien, Shanks non plus.

Je n'avais jamais oublier ce fruit que j'avais mangé étant jeune, cédant une fois de plus a mon estomac glouton, ce qui m'avait valu la raclée de ma vie.

Les minutes défilaient. Je devais sauver mon île. Et, accessoirement, trouver Ace pour avoir une explication quelque peu... directe.

-j'apprendrais a le contrôler.

Mon ton me surprit moi même par sa fermeté.

Shanks sourit.

-très bien. Tu possède le sen-sen no mi, le fruit de la possession.


	5. Chapter 5

Réponses aux reviews (vu que je sait pas si on peut faire autrement ^^)

Luna Silva : je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise ! J'ai essayé de rendre Momo drôle mais je sais pas si c'est très réussi ^^ j'espère que si ! Oui tu devrais essayer de prier, peut être que plein de fraises à la chantilly vont pleuvoir du ciel ! (miam miam, Chibi en plein délire x) merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le chapitre 3, j'avais pas du tout remarquer, alors je l'ai remplacé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

-ils arrivent. Tu es prête ?

-plus que jamais coco !

Un navire pirate de taille moyenne s'approchait du Red Force, leurs pavillon représentant une tête de mort transpercé par une hache. Shanks venait de me prévenir qu'ils fessait partit de l'équipage qui avait attaqué mon île. Une puissante envie de faire du steak tartare me saisit. Mais non. Même si vouloir les tuer était la réaction normale, je devait me retenir. J'avais un autre plan.

Hé hé hé. Un magnifique sourire bien sadique et-tira mes lèvres.

-t'es vraiment flippante quand tu t'y met Momo, me dit Lucky, en train de manger sa viande.

Je venais près de lui, légèrement inquiète tout de même. Il était le seul a qui j'osais faire part de mes craintes.

-dit Lucky... tu crois que sa va aller ? Que je suis prête ?

Il posa sa main non occupé sur mon épaule.

-t'inquiète, ma belle, on t'entraîne depuis deux mois, et tu maîtrise bien ton pouvoir, et les méthodes de combats. Tu va en faire de la chair a saucisse !

C'était vrai. Cela faisait déjà deux mois. Deux mois que j'avais rejoins l'équipage du roux, bien que je n'en fasse pas officiellement partis.

Et sa faisait un mois que Shanks m'avait autoriser a utiliser mon pouvoir.

FLASH BACK

-le fruit de la possession ? Sérieux ?

-te réjouis pas trop vite, crétine ! Dit Shanks en m'envoyant un léger coup de poing sur la tête.

-je ne me réjouis pas... au contraire ! Dis-je en me massant la tête

il prit appuie sur moi et me regarda avec des yeux de pervers.

-ouh mais notre petite Momo si courageuse, vaillante, et tous le tralala serait-elle devenus peureuse ? Serais-ce la fin du monde ? Quelle horreur !

Se fut mon tour de le frapper.

-la tu commence sérieusement a m'énerver... ah disons juste que je suis devenue plus mature. Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

-mais oui mais oui, tu m'en diras tant... AIE !

-bref continuons tu veut ?

-oui... donc ton fruit est de type logia. En premier lieu, il te permettra de posséder certaines caractéristiques et capacités de t'es ennemis. Par exemple, si tu t'entraîne bien, tu sera capable de copié et maîtrisé parfaitement la technique de combat de ton adversaire. Ensuite, mais cela prendra plus de temps, si tu acquière la maîtrise parfaite de ton pouvoir, tu pourra posséder le corps entier de ton ennemi. Mais tu en ait encore très loin.

-je vois. Mais pourquoi tu en sais autant ?

Shanks me toisa avec son visage sérieux que je n'aimais pas du tout. (sa le fessait vieillir)

-je te l'ai dit ton fruit est un logia, et un particulièrement connu. Attend toi a avoir pas mal de problème !

-franchement, je vois pas comment je pourrais en avoir plus que maintenant...

il me saisit par les épaules, me forçant a me tourner vers lui.

-il faut que tu devienne forte, tu n'as pas le choix.

Je fis le salut militaire.

-oui chef ! J'y compte bien !

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me souriant gentiment.

Bon sang, comme je n'aimais pas qu'il fasse cette tête ! C'était contre nature ! Sa m'enlevais toute la haine que je cultivais précieusement envers lui pour lui renvoyer a la figure puissance dix !

Je lui saisit les joues et tirait de toute mes force.

.étin !

-aie aie aie ! arrête sa! Arrête !

FIN FLASH BACK

pendant ce long mois, je m'étais entraîné très durement, a tel point que j'ai cru ne jamais survivre a cette torture infâme. J'avais essayé de copié chaque mouvements, chaque techniques, de chaque membres de l'équipage, même les plus faibles. Et la, je m'étais enfin rendu compte a quelle point j'étais faible et sans défense. En plus, ces mecs était des vrais taré, né pour vous faire souffrir, j'en étais la preuve vivante.

Mais j'avais vaincue, terrassé tout les obstacles se dressant sur ma route menant vers mon magnifique destin, et j'avais réussi ! Je le savais, j'allais bientôt égalé les dieux par tant de grandeurs et de...

PAM

-redescend sur terre, fille stupide ! Me cria Shanks.

-tiens, Baba c'est réincarné !

Je voyais presque la petite veine battre sur la tempe de mon capitaine préféré tellement il était énervé. Il n'y avait que moi pour le mettre dans des états pareil, j'étais vraiment trop forte.

-concentre toi ! Ils sont la !

Pour ne pas se faire repéré, nous avions baisser notre étendard, même si cela représentais un sacrifices pour tous. Nous étions fière d'appartenir a l'équipage de Shanks le roux ! (même si je n'en faisait pas officiellement partis...) mais notre plan impliquait des sacrifices, et nous devions vraiment les faire approché.

Je retrouvais subitement mon calme. Un calme froid, inquiétant, et un frisson collectif parcourut l'équipage.

-elle est vraiment sérieuse, Dit Ben.

-les pauvres... fis Lucky en arrachant un bon morceau a sa cuisse de poulet.

Sourire sadique parmi l'assemblé.

Le navire, beaucoup plus petit que le notre, se positionna a nos cotés.

Je me tenais assise sur la rambarde du Red, les jambes pendant au dessus de la mer. Je souriais.

La première chose que je vis sur le bateau ennemis fut un homme assez imposant, avec une barbe bien garni (ne me demandez pas avec quoi) qui lui mangeai une bonne partie du visage. Les cheveux et le reste de son visage était couvert de graisse et de suie. Ces petits yeux porcin, n'exprimait qu'une seule envie : tuer. Son gourdin qu'il balançait machinalement de haut en bas attira tous de suite mon attention. Hum, intéressant.

-tiens,tiens regardé sa ! Une bande de lavette... sa tombe bien, je commençai a m'ennuyer. Cria t-il en crachant par terre.

ses hommes derrière lui rirent grassement. Appétissant.

-vous feriez mieux de rassembler votre or et vos prévisions, si vous tenez a la vie !

Shanks vint se poster a coté de moi, une capuche couvrant son visage.

-quel dommage ! Notre or nous appartient, et nous ne sommes pas près de nous en séparé, désolé !

Mais bon si vous insisté, je peut vous laisser une minute pour déguerpir.

J'adore ce gars. Enfin, a quelque détaille près...

-nan mais vous l'entendez ? Déguerpir ? Et puis quoi encore ? Rigola l'homme-porc, allons-y !

-OUAI ! crièrent les ennemis.

Shanks poussa un gros soupire qui ne passa pas inaperçu du barbu, qui tiqua.

-bon, je vous aurais prévenu, dit-il en enlevant sa capuche.

Les expressions qu'il afficha en le reconnaissant était vraiment comique. Il nous fit toutes les couleurs : blanc, bleu, rouge, et pour finir verdâtre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer :

-ba alors, on a mangé quelque chose de pas frais ?

-me...merde ! Replis ! Vite courez ! On est fichu !

Sa voix ressemblait étrangement a celle d'une fille. Et sa se dit être un mec ?

-Momo, a toi de jouer, dit Shanks

-a vos ordre capitaine !

Je m'élançai souplement sur leur navire. Tous se stoppèrent et me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle.

Je fis craquer mes doigts.

-bon écoutez moi bande de larves ! J'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je veut des infos capital !

Leur capitaine me toisa.

-tu crois que tu nous fais peur, gamine ? Retourne jouer aux poupées !

Il se tourna vers Shanks.

-c'est tout ce que le grand Shanks le roux a trouvé a m'envoyer ? Une gamine stupide ? Déceva... Arg !

-ne m'ignore pas.

Mon ton était polaire. Je venais de lui mettre un magnifique coup de pied dans les cotes, qui l'avait envoyé s'aplatir contre une rambarde. Merci au Roux pour cette technique. Amen.

-un a zero pour Momo ! Cria quelqu'un.

-alors vous coopéré ?

-plutôt crevé, cria un abruti

je fermai mes yeux, et respirai un grand coup.

Je les rouvris lentement.

-dans ce cas, mourez.

Il était devenu rouge sang.

dix minutes plus tard...

les membres de l'équipage ennemi gisaient tous sur le pont, incapable du moindre mouvements.

Au pied du mat principal, se tenait assise une jeune fille qui contemplait le ciel, pensive.

Un homme vint la rejoindre, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

-tu y est allé un peu fort.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais une simple constatation.

-il suffit d'attendre que l'un d'eux se réveille, dit la fille.

L'autre ne répondit rien.

Je regardai le ciel, perdu dans mes pensées. Ben venait de me rejoindre, se contentant d'attendre avec moi, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur.

-tu as bien grandi, murmura celui-ci.

-tu as dit quelque chose ?

Il tira une bouffé sur sa cigarette.

-non, rien.

Ben était étrange aujourd'hui.

Je reportais mon attention sur l'étendu bleu, quand une colonne de flamme surgit juste devant le bateau. Une forme atterri sur le pont, tenant d'une main le chapeau posé sur sa tête.

-et bin, je vois que l'on a déjà fait le travail a ma place, dit-il en se retournant vers nous, c'est vous ? Merci, je n'ai plus besoin de me fatiguer !

L'inconnu nous adressa un grand sourire, et nos regard se croisèrent. C'est étrange, il me rappelle quelqu'un... mais impossible de me souvenir... franchement, qui m'avait foutu d'une mémoire pareil ?

Je réfléchi, et soudain...

je relevais ma tête ahuris vers lui.

-Ace ?


	6. Chapter 6

-Ace ?

Mon cerveau se déconnecta.

Ace décrocha son regard du mien et se dirigea vers Shanks, qui venait de me rejoindre.

-salut Shanks ! Sa fait un bail ! Qu'es-ce que tu fait par ici ?

-je peut te retourner la question, Ace. Pourquoi un commandant de Barbe-Blanche est dans cette partis de Grand-line ?

-une affaire a régler, il désigna les hommes a terre, ces gars là on manqué de respect au vieux, il m'a envoyé leurs expliqué deux- trois trucs.

Ma respiration commençai a s'accélérer. Mon capitaine du le remarquer, car il s'accroupit près de moi et me demanda :

-Momo ? Tous va bien ?

Ace s'approcha de moi.

-tiens tu as agrandi ton équipage ?, il me fit un grand sourire, enchanté, je suis Portgas D Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe-Blanche.

Il me tendit sa main.

Reconnexion.

-Ace, hein ?

J'avais baisser ma tête, mes cheveux cachant mes yeux.

-on se connaît ? , il se pencha pour essayer d'apercevoir mon visage.

Je me mis a trembler. Très fort.

Cet abruti. Il m'avait oublié. J'en reviens pas, il a gâché ma vie et il m'oublie ? (OK, j'exagère un peu)

Shanks me saisit par l'épaule.

-Momo, calme toi, à se rythme tu va...

je repoussai sa main. Je fermai les yeux, relevai la tête, et fis un grand sourire à Ace.

Le sien disparu dés que je les ouvris.

Ils était redevenu rouge sang.

Je me levais, saisis une épée appartenant à un des gars couché par terre, et la fis tourné dans ma main, sous les regard effaré des membres de mon équipage.

Ace recula, et je vis l'incompréhension se dessiné dans son regard.

Je pris mon élan, et envoya un grand mouvement circulaire avec le sabre en direction du garçon.

Il n'eus aucun mal à l'évité grâce à ces flammes.

Je n'étais plus moi même. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : le faire souffrir comme il m'avait fait souffrir.

J'entendis Shanks crié :

-merde ! Elle est sur le point de perdre le contrôle ! Arrêter la !, ordonna t-il à ces hommes.

C'était hors de question. J'allais le ratatiner, et je tuerais tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route !

Un inconscient se jeta sur moi. Il fut accueilli par un magnifique coup de pied retourné dans la figure, qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Mon regard écarlate était toujours rivé sur l'allumette devant moi.

Je me mis a courir dans sa direction, sabre près. Il se mit en position de défense, près à riposter, mais il n'en us pas le temps, car Shanks venait de s'interposer, bloquant mon sabre de son unique bras.

-sa suffit comme sa Momo !

Sa voix était différente, elle me terrifiait.

Mais encore une fois, je n'étais pas moi même, et j'entrepris de dégagé mon arme de sa poigne.

Il laissa faire, et croyant a une ouverture, je feinta sur le coté.

Son poing me cueilli a l'estomac, me coupant le souffle. Puis, d'un revers de main, il me frappa à la nuque, me plongeant dans les ténèbres.

J'ouvris les yeux. je sentais la douceur des draps sous moi. J'étais donc dans ma chambre. Je ne me souvenais de rien, encore une fois, mais j'avais un horrible mal de tête, et mes membres était ankylosé.

Un magnifique grondement de ventre me ramena a la dure réalité.

J'avais faim !

J'entrepris donc de me dirigé vers la cuisine, ou les autres devait sûrement être en train de festoyer sans moi !

Arrivé devant la porte, j'entendis des voix mais beaucoup moins enjoué que d'habitude, comme si quelque chose c'était passé. J'ouvris la porte, et dit d'une voix ensommeillé :

-Lucky... j'ai faim...

ma magnifique tirade fut accompagné par un convainquant grondement de ventre.

Gros blanc.

Tout le monde c'était tu.

Je les dévisageai un à un, de mes yeux à moitié fermé. Ils était étonnamment sérieux, et tous me regardais, certains avec peur, et d'autres avec méfiance. Un énorme poids tomba dans mon estomac.

-qu'es-ce qui se passe... ?

Je n'aimais pas que l'on me regarde comme sa... je n'aimais vraiment pas sa !

Lucky, à l'autre bout de la salle, m'envoya une cuisse de poulet, que j'attrapai d'une main experte. Il me fit un grand sourire, que je lui rendis.

Ben, qui étais juste à coté de la porte, m'ébouriffa les cheveux, et quelques autres, donc Yasopp et Rockstar, m'adressèrent des sourires rayonnant. Sa me remonta un peu le morale, mais je ne savais toujours pas la cause de cette animosité de la part des autres.

Shanks, assit et jouant avec une fourchette, dit à tous le monde :

-sa suffit ! Vous connaissez tous Momo, vous savez que vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur d'elle ! Nan mais regardez la ! Elle est trop stupide pour faire du mal à quelqu'un !

Il avait dit cela tout en me regardant, un sourire espiègle collé au visage.

-Shanks...

je lui balançait mon os de poulet à la figure, qui ne manqua pas la cible.

Ce geste détendit un peu l'atmosphère, et la plupart de l'assemblé partit dans un fou rire monumentale.

Un homme dit quand même :

-peut être, mais vous l'avez vu toute à l'heure, non ? On aurait dit un démon ! Qui dit qu'elle ne reperdra pas le contrôle ici ? Elle est dangereuse !

-moi je le dit ! Cria Shanks, Momo avait ses raisons pour ce qu'elle a fait ! Que ceux qui ont un problème avec elle se lève, et quitte l'équipage sur le champ !

Personne ne se leva, car ils avaient tous confiance en leur capitaine, même l'abruti qui venait de parler, et aucun ne voulait s'attirer ses foudres.

-parfait.

Et il se remit à mangé.

Mais il restai un petit problème à éclaircir, vraiment tous petit...

-...mais j'ai fais quoi au fait ?

Re-gros blanc.

Shanks éclata de rire, vite suivis du reste de l'équipage.

-tu me tuera ! Ta vraiment la mémoire d'un concombre toi alors !

-oui ba sa va ! Grommelais-je

pendant que tous le monde se remettait de ma blague, qui n'en était pas une, je parcourut l'assemblé de mon regard émeraude. Il se posa sur un homme, appuyé contre le mur, qui m'épiait. Il étais torse nu, laissant ainsi apparaître sa musculature, avec un bermuda noirs, et il portais sur sa tête un chapeau orné de deux smiley que je ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Ace.

Les souvenirs de notre combat me revinrent. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Nous nous regardame pendant quelques secondes, puis je sentis les larmes montées. J'étais vraiment redevenu une pleurnicheuse !

Je détournai mais yeux, et regarda Shanks, qui avait suivi notre échange visuelle.

-capitaine... je suis vraiment désolé ! j'avais promis de faire attention, je suis vraiment désolé !

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

Je sentis la main de Shanks m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Il se baissa à ma hauteur.

-c'est oublié... de toute façon je savais que t'étais une crétine !, tout le monde rigola doucement, et puis tu sais, j'aurais réagi de la même manière à ton age, dit-il en me fessant un clin d'œil.

-merci... snif...

j'essayais tant bien que mal d'arrêter le flot de larmes, mais quand j'étais partit, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

-en plus, je crois que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire, me chuchota-t-il.

-mais il...il...

-il se souvient de toi. Sa lui as juste pris un peu de temps. Pardonne lui, tu es pareille.

Je regardais mon capitaine, puis lui claquai un bisou mouillé sur la joue, ce qui sembla le surprendre.

Lucky me tendit une assiette, puis je me dirigeai dehors, vers la vigie, en savant qu'il me suivrai.

**le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre spécial sur l'enfance de Momo! laissez moi des reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre spécial sur l'enfance de Momo, Ace et Luffy ! Je pense qu'on comprend quelques trucs... bonne lecture !**

-Ace, Luffy, attendez... attendez moi !

-dépêche toi, Momo !

-on va te semer !

Je courais le plus vite possible pour essayer de rattraper mes deux amis. Mon souffle commençais à se faire cour et me jambes ne tardèrent pas à lâcher.

Je m'agrippai la poitrine, en proie à une toux qui m'arrachai les poumons, comme cela arrivait souvent.

Luffy et Ace, m'entendant tousser, se dépêchèrent de me rejoindre.

-Momo ! Sa va ? Dit Luffy

-tu es trop fragile, on ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Ace en me soutenant.

-no..non !

-Ace à raison, Momo ! C'est trop risqué !

Je leurs fis un grand sourire dans le but de les rassurer.

-ne me dites pas que vous avez peur, quand même ?

-on as peur pour toi, idiote ! Dit Ace en me donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-s'il vous plaît... je veut tellement le voir !

Je leurs fis mon sourire le plus craquant, sachant très bien qu'ils ne résisteraient pas.

-hi hi tu es trop mignonne Momo ! Dit Luffy

Ace porta la main à son front.

-t'es vraiment infernale, gamine !

Il sourit tout de même.

-bon, alors on ferais bien d'y aller, si on veut être à l'heure pour le repas.

-ouai ! Le repas !

Ils me tendirent tous les deux leurs main.

Je les saisis. Ils me tirèrent en avant pour que je me relève, mais mes jambes était encore trop faible, et je manquais de m'étaler par terre. Un bras me retint avant que je ne rencontre la terre.

-bon sang, qu'es-ce que on va faire de toi ?

Sur ces mots, Ace me prit dans ces bras, à la manière d'une princesse, ce qui me fis protester. Pas très longtemps, car une nouvelle quinte de toux fis son apparition.

-calme toi, princesse, et profite du voyage, rigola-t-il

de l'autre coté, Luffy me tenait toujours la main, avec son éternelle sourire.

Dans ces moments la, j'étais vraiment très heureuse. Je laissai ma tête retombé contre le torse de mon frère de cœur, en fermant les yeux.

-hé, Momo, on est arrivé ! Regarde !

Je relevai la tête. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Ace, qui me désignai le spectacle devant moi. Nous nous trouvions au sommet d'une falaise donnant sur la mer, ou un magnifique coucher de soleil nous tendait les bras.

-WOUA !

Ace me posa en douceur sur le sol, et je m'empressai de rejoindre Luffy qui sautillait au bord de la falaise.

-regarde, Luffy, comme c'est joli !

-hi hi hi, t'a vu Momo, le nuage las-bas, il ressemble à une grosse glace !

-ou sa, ou sa ? Ah oui ! Trop bien ! Et regarde celui-la ! On dirais une barbe à papa !

Ace arriva derrière nous et nous fis un croche-pattes qui nous étala par terre.

Nous étions maintenant tous les trois allongés dans l'herbe, tête contre tête, la brise du soir nous chatouillant le visage. Je savais que nous pensions la même chose, que si la liberté existait, elle devait ressembler à sa.

je tendis ma main au dessus de moi.

-faisons une promesse !

-une promesse ?

-oui, on se tient la main, et on fait un vœu chacun !

-super ! Je commence ! Dit Luffy en me serrant la main, je promet que tous les trois, nous deviendront de grand pirates !

Je souris. Sa ressemblait bien à Luffy.

Ace mis sa main sur les nôtres.

-je promet de devenir plus fort pour vous protéger tous les deux, et pour plus que Momo soit malade !

-hé ! J'ai pas besoin d'être protéger ! Et en plus sa en fait deux ! Cria Luffy

-c'est pas grave ! Moi, je promet que l'on sera toujours ensembles, même si le destin nous sépare, on sera toujours dans le cœur les uns les autres ! Promis ?

On leva nos mains jointes le plus haut possible.

-promis !

on scella donc notre promesse, celle-la même qui allait guidé nos vie.

-bon sang, Momoko, tu es vraiment inconsciente ! Sortir le soir dans ton état, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Me sermonna Makino, ma mère adoptive.

-je suis désolé... **tousse**... mais je ne suis pas faible !

-reste tranquille ! Tu as de la fièvre, il faut que tu te repose !

-mais... Luffy... Ace... ils vont s'inquiéter...

Makino sourit.

-ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de ces énergumènes.

Elle remonta ma couverture, posa un verre d'eau sur ma table de nuit, et sortit s'occuper de la taverne.

Makino s'occupait de moi depuis que, petite, on m'avais abandonner devant sa porte. Je ne croyait pas du tout cette version, mais elle n'avais jamais rien voulus me dire sur mes vrais parents. Alors, avec les garçons, on avait décidé de mener l'enquête nous même, et la plupart de nos expéditions concernait cela. On rentrait souvent bredouille, mais nous passions de merveilleux moments.

J'adorais assisté aux entraînements des deux garçons, et secrètement, je rêvai de pouvoirs me battre moi aussi.

Mais ma santé, fragile, m 'empêchait de faire le moindre efforts, sous peine de voir mon état empirer, et je voyais mon rêve s'éloigner peu a peu de moi. Ace et Luffy souffrait de me voir ainsi, et même s'y il ne le montraient pas, je surprenais leurs visages tristes, de tant en tant, et cela me faisait du mal.

J'alternais sieste et sombre pensés, ainsi la journée passa vite.

Ma température avais bien baissé, et Makino m'autorisa à sortir sur le balcon. Le crépuscule étais le moment de la journée que je préférai. Le soleil me semblait mélancolique, attendant impatiemment de refaire surface le lendemain, pour briller de tous son éclat, il étais comme moi, pauvre petite chose rêvant de briller enfin. Mais pour moi, le lendemain ne viendrais jamais. Je resterais toujours celle qui veut atteindre la lumière,mais reste dans l'obscurité.

-tu pense à quoi ?

Je tournai la tête vers Ace.

-ah rien...

-ah non ! Tu va pas recommencer à déprimer ?

Je sentis les larmes monté, et je fus secoué de gros sanglots.

-mais Ace... j'en ai marre...

il me saisit par les épaules.

-ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu verra, tu deviendra forte, et tu pourras parcourir le monde entier si tu le veut !

-pour de vrai ?

-vrai de vrai, juré !

On se regarda, puis on éclata de rire.

-oui, moi, je guérirai, et toi et Luffy, vous deviendrez les rois des pirates !

-idiote, il n'y a qu'un seul roi des pirates !

-alors je ferai une loi qui dira qu'il y a deux rois des pirates !

-t'es désespérante, il me pinça le nez, et comment tu veut faire alors que les marines sont nos ennemis ?

-et bin... je...snif...j'ai le nez qui coule...

-arg beurk ! Crétine ! Cria t-il en me tapant la tête.

-ah ah ah !

je n'arrivais plus a m'arrêter de rire et Ace se joint vite a moi.

Quand nous fumes calmer, il vint s'asseoir à coté de moi, et chercha quelque chose dans ces poches.

-ah ! Trouver !

Il me tendit deux badges représentant deux visages, un souriant et l'autre grimaçant.

-qu'es-ce que c'est ? C'est pas joli.

-t'...t'es méchante ! Je les aies acheté pour te faire plaisir !

-c vrai ? Je lui fis un grand sourire, montre !

Il laissa tomber les visages dans ma paume.

Je les regardais attentivement. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si horrible.

Je pris le visage grimaçant, et le tendis à Ace.

-tiens ! Prend celui-là, comme sa, on se complète !

Il saisit le badge.

-pourquoi c'est moi qui ait le visage qui fais la gueule ? Grommela-t-il

-tu as dit quelque chose ?

-non non, rien du tout !

Je me levai et m'étira.

-je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher !, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue, bonne nuit, à demain, embrasse Luffy pour moi !

-bonne nuit, gamine !

Je me retourne, et fais semblant d'être en colère.

-je suis pas une gamine !

-oui oui c'est sa... rigola-t-il en sautant par dessus la balustrade du balcon.

-pfff je te jure...

Ace se dirigeai tranquillement vers sa maison.

Il pensa à la petite fille qu'il venait de quitter, et son visage se crispa.

-désolé Momo, mais c'est mieux comme sa...

-Momo debout ! Viens voir, vite !

Entendre la voix de Luffy au réveille était courant, mais la il paraissait plus pressé que d'habitude.

-quoi, Luffy ? Dis-je d-une voix ensommeillé au singe qui sautai sur mon lit.

Il se pencha sur mon visage, son sourire encore plus important que d'habitude.

-Shanks est revenue !

Je me redressai d'un coup.

-vraiment ?

-oui oui ,dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi !

Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, pressé de revoir le pirate qui était notre modèle.

Nous courions à travers la maison, quand je suis de nouveau prise de vertige. Luffy le remarqua, et son sourire vacilla.

Je fis mine que tout allait bien, mais il n'était pas dupe.

-part devant, je te rejoindrai... Luffy ? Tu fais quoi ? Repose moi !

Il venait de me prendre dans ces bras, de la même manière que Ace quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de mal, étant donné que j'étais très légère.

Il me regarda.

-on y va ensemble, ou on y va pas !

Luffy...

je refoulais mes larmes.

-ok ! Allons-y !

-ouai !

-Shanks ! cria Luffy

-hé Luffy ! Ta bien grandi ! Toi aussi Momo ! Dit le Roux en nous ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Luffy, tu peut me reposer maintenant, dis-je, légèrement gênée.

Shanks rit.

-allé venez ! Pour fêter notre retour, je vous invite à boire un verre de lait !

-on es plus de gamins ! Cria Luffy, maintenant on boit du lait grenadine !

Le rire de Shanks redoubla.

-Luffy, tais-toi... tiens, quelqu'un à vous Ace ?

Shanks baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux.

-non pas encore vue... il nous rejoindra plus tard, allons-y ! dit-il en nous prenant tous les deux sur une épaule.

Luffy n'arrêtais pas de crier de le poser, et moi j'étais effondré de rire.

Je ne remarquai pas la silhouette posé à l'ombre d'une maison, qui s 'amusait à rattraper un badge qu'il jetait en l'air.

-c'est pour ton bien...

une larmes roula sur sa joue.

-tu es sur de toi, Ace ?

-oui, c'est la meilleur chose à faire pour elle.

-elle pourrait te détester si elle l'apprenait.

-je prend le risque. Je veut qu'elle devienne forte, c'est le seul moyen pour que le soleil brille enfin de toute sa splendeur.

-...

Ace se dirigea vers la chambre qui resterais désormais vide.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant encore à la voir assise sur sa chaise, contemplant le ciel, et lui souriant.

Mais plus personne ne s'assiérait ici. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il enveloppa la chambre de son regard, quand il remarqua que quelque chose était posé en évidence sur la table de chevet.

Il s'approcha, et le prit entre ses doigts.

Le badge.

Il le sera fort, et pour la première fois, laissa couler librement ses larmes.

Pendant ce temps, à bord du Red Force, le bateau de Shanks le Roux...

j'ouvris difficilement les yeux...et me rendis compte que je ne connaissai pas l'endroit ou je me trouvais.

-ou suis-je ?


	8. Chapter 8

Je finis de monter l'échelle menant à la vigie difficilement. En effet, grimpé avec une main occupé à tenir une assiette remplie de délicieuse nourriture, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Je rentrais essoufflé, et me posa comme un sac contre le mat, pour tenter de regonfler mes pauvres petit poumons. Il allait vraiment falloir que je travail ma force, ou sa allait me poser des problèmes plus tard.

La plate forme, de forme circulaire, était situer sur le mat principale, à une hauteur assez importante. Cette position aurait facilement pu me permettre de regarder les étoiles que j'appréciai tant dans cette parti de Grand Line, si l'on oubliai le toit, me les cachant à mon grand désarroi. J'aurai us grand besoin de leurs lumière réconfortante pour le moment. Tant pis, j'avais toujours ce grassouillet gigot d'agneau dans les pattes.

Et puis, les fenêtre me permettaient de contempler l'immense étendue d'eau qui nous entourait, et sa valait le coup d'œil, si l'on oubliait tout les monstres marins qui peuplait ses eaux.

Décidément je réfléchissait trop ! Je devais avoir un problème...

la porte grinça doucement, me ramenant à la réalité.

Ah oui... ce problème là...

toute mon attention ce porta sur ma nourriture, mes yeux évitant soigneusement de regarder autour de moi, de peur de croiser un regard noir un peu trop perçant.

Un mouvement du poteau, imperceptible à qui ne faisait pas attention, m'indiqua que Ace venait de se positionner dos à moi, ce qui me permit de relever mes yeux sans crainte.

De longues minutes passèrent, juste troublé par les bruits, pas très féminins je dois dire, que je faisait en mangeant. Personnes ne parlait et pendant un instant, j'avais espérée que l'idiot dos à moi c'était endormi, mais un raclement de gorge me fit piquer du nez dans mon assiette. Bon, fallait vraiment que l'un de nous deux brise ce silence beaucoup trop lourd, ou j'allais péter un câble. Et sa ne serait sûrement pas moi qui encagera la conversation !

Quelques longues minutes plus tard...

aaaah si il m'énervait ! Bon t'en pis...

-ne t'attend pas à ce que je te présente mes excuses.

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais j'étais sur qu'il m'avait entendu.

-je ne te présenterai pas les miennes non plus.

Un mince sourire étira mes lèvres.

Évidemment.

Il n'avait pas changer, toujours cette fierté. Cela ne m'étonnai pas qu'il ait rejoins l'équipage de barbe-blanche, ce grand pirate, d'après le peu que j'avais compris de ce que Shanks avait dit.

-comment va-tu ?

-bien.

Je lui facilitait vraiment pas les choses. Tant pis pour lui.

-t'es devenu vachement têtue !

Pour réponse, je lui tendit l'unique cuisse de poulet survivante, toujours sans lui adressé un regard.

-ouh là ! Une marque d'amitié ?

Je sursautais. Cette abruti venait de surgir juste à coté de moi, accroupis, son chapeau lui cachant une partie du visage mais laissant deviné son sourire. Je lui collait l'assiette dans les mains, en me retenant très difficilement de lui envoyer dans sa face d'imbécile heureux.

À croire que sa me défoulait de l'insulter.

-et toi ? Dis-je en tournant la tête pour ne pas qu'il me regarde.

-de quoi moi ?

Et en plus il me faisait répéter ? Je vais le tuer.

-co-comment tu vas ?

-Bien. Tu le sais peut-être déjà, mais je suis devenu le commandant de la seconde flotte de barbe-blanche.

Il parlait gravement, comme si il guettait ma réaction. Il s'attendait à quoi, que je pète un câble à nouveau ? Oui sans doute. Je réagirait aussi comme sa.

je n'affichait aucune réaction, histoire de le faire mariné un peu. En plus, il ne m'apprenait pas grand choses.

-en fait, je savais déjà que tu avait rejoins Shanks, repris-t-il.

Ma tête se tourna vivement vers lui, pensant qu'il plaisantait, mais son visage in-habituellement sérieux me convainquit du contraire. Alors là... comment ?

-comment ? Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes, puis se mit à fouiller son sac. J'en profitais pour détaillé son visage, que je n'avait plus vu depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours avec ses cheveux mi-long légèrement bouclés et ses yeux noirs rieur, ainsi que des jolies taches de rousseurs disséminé sur son visage. En fait, il avait juste grandi et pris du muscle.

-trouvé !

Il me tendit un parchemin replié sur lui même, son visage affichant un air mystérieux suspect.

Je le saisit et le déplia. Il s'agissait d'un avis de recherche. Mon cerveau beuga (une nouvelle fois) quand je reconnus le visage apparaissant sur le papier. C'était le mien ! Comment c'était possible ?

-regarde la prime, au lieu de fixer ton visage ! Me fis remarquer Ace.

Je baissai mes yeux, et une surprise encore plus grande me saisit. cent millions. Ma prime est de cent millions de berrys !

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de l'affichette.

-mais je n'ai jamais croisé la marine. Comment c'est possible ?

Je le vis hausser les épaules.

-sa... ils devaient déjà t'avoir dans le collimateur avec ce qu'il c'est passé quand on était enfant, alors quand ils ont su que tu prenais la mer, et que en plus tu avais intégrer l'équipage du roux... ils connaissent ton potentiel.

Je me levais, toute excitée.

-je dois montrez sa aux autres, dis-je en tendant l'affiche à bout de bras, comme pour mieux la regarder.

Je gambadais vers l'échelle, heureuse. J'étais enfin une vraie pirate !

Un bras puissant me saisis le poignet et me fis m'asseoir de force.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais sur le genoux de Ace, qui m'entourait de ses bras.

-je n'ai pas finis de te parler, gamine.

Son souffle chaud me chatouilla l'oreille et me fis monter le rouge aux joues.

Je ne bougeais plus un pouce, tendu.

-je ne t'es toujours pas pardonner tu sais ?

Il rigola.

-je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te demandais rien !

Je grommelai quelques choses, ce qui fit redoubler le rire du garçon.

Je me souvins brusquement d'une question.

-et Luffy ?

Le souffle sur ma nuque se fit irrégulier, sous le rire silencieux de Ace.

Ses bras se dénouèrent, et je devinait qu'il avait recommencer à chercher dans son sac. Il devait en avoir des trucs là dedans !

Il se replaça et me tendit un lot de nouvelles affiches.

Je les regardais une à une, et mon sourire ne cessait de s'agrandir à chaque nouveau visage. Finalement, je restai fixé sur la dernière, celle représentant notre autre moitié, celui qui nous unissait tout les trois. Il avait fait tellement de chemin, et il avait réunis des amis digne de confiance. Mais il avait toujours ce sourire idiot. Je voulais le revoir ! Et rencontrer tous ceux à qui il faisait confiance, qu'il me raconte leurs aventures...

j'avais tellement de chemin à faire...

je me laissai aller contre le torse de Ace, en fermant les yeux pour retenir mes larmes.

Quand à lui, en sentant mon état changer, il raffermi sa prise sur moi et me dit :

-chaque choses en son temps, Momo...

à croire qu'il savait toutes mes pensées... reste que je lui avait toujours pas pardonner.

Et je m'endormis dans ces bras.

Le lendemain arriva avec un cri.

-île en vue ! Cocotoa en vue !

**reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

-île en vue ! Cocotoa en vue !

Je me levais en sursaut. J'avais bien entendu, il avait dit Cocotoa ? Depuis quand étions nous si proche de mon île ?

Un drôle de sentiment me tordit le ventre. Étais ce de l'excitation, de la peur ?

Ah non. J'avais juste faim. C'est que j'avais pas mangé grand choses hier moi ! Bon, peu importe, il y a plus important. J'allais enfin pouvoir régler leurs compte à ces enflures qui avaient osé s'attaquer à mes amis. Ils allaient morfler. Voyons voir, par quoi je commencerais ? Pourquoi pas leurs enfoncé des radis dans le nez et les forcé à mangé du wasabi en même temps ?

Nya nya nya, ma petite Momo, tu es démoniaque ! Le démon des sushis !

Stop ! Retour à la réalité.

En tentant de me levée, mon pied s'enfonça dans quelque chose de mou avec un couinement. Je baissai mes yeux, pour tombé sur le ventre de Ace, qui ronflait, nullement perturbé par mon pied qui lui écrasai les pectoraux.

Un petit sourire dont j'avais le secret étira mes lèvres. Je me mis en équilibre sur son ventre, et commençais à sautiller, non sans douceur, de plus en plus fort. Les ronflements cessèrent, mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Cela commençais à m'agacer. Non, mais il allait se lever oui ?

J'y allais de toutes mes forces maintenant, et un homme normal serai sans doute mort sous mon poids. Non pas que je sois grosse. Mais bon, la il faisait très fort quand même.

Ah ! Quelle horreur ! Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas du respect ! C'était du dégoût, oui, du dégoût, rien d'autres !

Quelque chose de chaud me chatouilla les pieds, et avant que je comprennent ce qu'il se passai, des légères flammes me léchèrent les pieds, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je m'écrasai donc sur le sol comme une masse, en faisant un boucan épouvantable. Je crus entendre un léger rire, et le temps que je me retourne vers le coupable, les ronflements avaient doublé de volume.

Je m'apprêtai à me jeter sur la loque étalé par terre, quand la trappe d'accès s'ouvrit sur un Yasopp apparemment pressé et légèrement intrigué.

-Momo, qu'es ce que tu fait ? On va bientôt accoster dépêche toi !

-oui oui j'arrive tout de suite !

Je pris mon élan, et envoya un magnifique coup de pied dans le garçon couché devant moi, qui le fit s'écraser contre une des parois de la vigie, en poussant un léger grognement.

Je m'approchai de lui.

-ah la la, mon pauvre ami, tu me fais vraiment de la peine... on dirai une limace.

-toi...

-ah non ! Mieux qu'une limace ! Une laitue ! Une laitue sans sauce, toute fade, et qui se fait mangé par les limaces! Oh la, j'avoue que c'est méchant quand même...

-je vais te tuer...

je sautillais jusqu'à la sortit, morte de rire.

-MOMO ! cria Shanks

-j'arrive ! criais-je en retour, allé tu as entendu le Grand Chef, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! On se motive ! Une deux, une deux !

Je vis deux bras se tendre vers ma gorge, avec une aura meurtrière. Je sauta par la trappe, évitant de près une mort atroce.

Et bien entendu, la personne sur qui je me réceptionna fut... Shanks.

Et merde.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

-non mais non d'une asperge, t'étais obligé de frappé aussi fort ? J'ai du perdre plein de neurones !

-parce que t'en avait avant ? On en apprend tous les jours...

mon poing fusa, et le capitaine l'évita facilement, en s'esclaffant, vite suivit du reste de l'équipage.

-bon, finit les plaisanteries, préparez vous à débarqué ! Armez vous pour être près pour le combat, mais rappelez vous de ne faire usage de la force que si cela est nécessaire, sinon laissez le reste à Momo, sa m'étonnerai qu'elle ait besoin de nous. Ok ?

-ok ! Crièrent ils tous en cœur avant de s'affairer sur le pont.

-Momo, suis moi, j'ai un truc pour toi.

Je suivis donc Shanks jusqu'à sa cabine, puis j'attendis devant sa porte. Je l'entendait fouillé et grommelé à travers le battant. Qu'es ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancé ?

-trouvé ! Cria-t-il

il revint vers moi, un énorme paquet, qui devait bien faire toute sa taille, dans ces bras.

Il affichait un énorme sourire, et moi j'étais de plus en plus intrigué. Il s'accroupit, en entreprit d'ouvrir ce qu'il tenait.

-c'est quoi, c'est quoi ? Dis-je, toute excitée.

Il finit de dérouler les couvertures, et je pus apercevoir ce qu'elles cachaient.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, et pour une fois, je ne trouvais plus rien à dire. Je me contentais donc de tendre les bras pour caresser du bout des doigts les merveilles qui m'était présenté.

Il s'agissait de deux magnifiques sabres jumeaux qui faisait le double de ma taille. Il étaient d'une rare beauté, pour des outils qui sont sensé apporté mort et désespoir. Des lames d'un blanc immaculé, accompagné de manches finement travaillés, d'un rose lumineux très pales, sans garde. Des vraies chef d'œuvres. Je n'en revenait pas.

-sort les.

Je n'attendait que cela. Je les saisit, surprise par leurs incroyable légèreté. D'un bond, je me mit en position de combat. Je n'avait jamais combattu avec deux sabres, mais c'était comme si mon corps savait comment agir. Je dressai celui que tenais ma main droite au dessus de ma tête, et le deuxième perpendiculaire au premier, au niveau de mes hanches.

Je commençais la gestuelle que m'avait appris Shanks pour mon entraînement. Je me sentais incroyablement bien, en paix, les lames était la prolongation de mes bras, de mon souffle. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Le ruban écarlate qui liait les deux sabres l'un a l'autre, tourbillonnait autour de moi.

-on dirait qu'elle danse...

-impressionnant...

j'entendais les conversations étonné autour de moi, mais n'y fit pas attention, bien trop concentré.

J'ouvris mes yeux brusquement, et suspendit mon geste. Je venais de constater quelque choses... pour les manier, j'avais unies toutes les connaissances que j'avais acquise en combattant tous les adversaires qui c'était présenté à moi, c'était vraiment un sentiment incroyable. J'avais l'impression de posséder les techniques de centaines de personnes en même temps, créant quelque chose d'unique. Quelque chose qui m'appartenait.

Je me battait en étant moi, tous simplement.

Ces sabres étaient moi, ils étaient mon propre style.

Une dernière barrière céda dans mon cœur, et j'eus enfin l'impression d'avoir retrouvé cette partie de moi que j'avais mis de coté quand j'avais perdu mes véritables parents, celle que j'étais vraiment.

Je me laissai tombé à genou, toujours accroché à mes lames, à bout de souffle.

Une unique larmes roula sur ma joue.

-merci.

Un simple mot murmuré, un mot qui portait toute la reconnaissance d'une personne pour une autre.

Je me relevai, une détermination nouvelle dans le regard.

Une main se posa sur ma tête, puis me saisit la main et la leva bien haut.

-tout le monde ! Je vous présente un nouveau membre dans l'équipage de Shanks le roux : Momo dites ''l'ange écarlate'' !

Je levais mon regard surpris sur l'homme que je considérai depuis déjà bien longtemps comme mon capitaine. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil, en désignant ce qu'il tenait levé dans sa main gauche.

Mon avis de recherche !

Un brouhaha incroyable s'éleva des membres de l'équipage, qui se jetèrent tous sur moi pour me félicité.

Je m'étais trouvé une nouvelle famille. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse.

J'accrochai le regard amusé de Ace, qui me fit un grand sourire en dressant son pouce dans un signe de victoire. Je lui rendis, avec le signe de paix. Pour nous deux, ce signe pouvait tout signifié.

-calmez vous, calmez vous ! Les gars, ont fera la fête quand on aura démoli ces pseudo pirates !

-quoi... mais vous disiez...

-oubliez ce que j'ai dit plus tôt ! Ces abrutis ont blessés un membre de mon équipage, je ne peut pas leurs pardonné ! Vous êtes avec moi ?

-OUAIS !

-alors c'est partis ! Momo ! Attend !

-quoi encore ?

-nan mais c'est quoi cette manière de parler ? Idiote !

-oui oui désolée...

-pfff... les noms de t'es sabres... ils s'appellent Ankoku et Gekkoo.

-obscurités et clair de lune... qu'elles beaux noms... je peut vraiment les gardez ?

-oui, ils sont à toi, ils te revienn...

je n'entendis pas la fin de la phrase de Shanks.

-capitaine ! On nous a envoyé un comité d'accueil !

**moi j'adore ce chapitre! fière de moi je suis! ^^ des reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**bonjour... me revoila... non, ne me tuez pas! je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard, je suis désolée! ^^ en tout cas, voici la suite! en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

**réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**LuunaCrazy: merci beaucoup pour ta review! ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira!**

**et aussi, merci beaucoup à ma toute nouvelle correctrice, Kisara Hamagasaki, pour son travail! gros bisous Kisa-chan!**

**voila, bonne lecture!**

- Au fait c'est quoi ce nom, ''Cocotoa'' ? Ça fait penser à un truc genre ''l'île aux perroquets'' …

- Tu veux mourir ? Dis-je, exaspérée à l'abruti à côté de moi.

Nous étions postés à l'avant du Red, observant les nombreux pirates ennemis surgissant de la forêt un à un. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à nous voir débarquer.

Mon attention revint sur Ace qui, du bout des doigts, souleva mon menton pour plonger son regard noir dans le mien.

- Si c'est toi qui me tue, alors avec plaisir. Chuchota-t-il, avec un petit clin d'œil joueur.

Je ne rougis même pas, commençant à être habituée à ses crétineries, mais bon, il méritait quand même une petite punition, et c'est sans regret (avec un plaisir sadique, il faut l'avouer) que je lui envoyai mon pied dans ses bijoux de famille.

- Ah... ça fait tellement plaisir de te regarder de haut comme un vulgaire radis... y'a pas à dire je suis formidable ! M'esclaffai-je en observant joyeusement Ace se rouler par terre avec des grognements et, accessoirement, divers mots tous plus gentils les uns que les autres à mon égard.

- Vas-y Momo ! Enfonce lui un gigot dans le c** !

Je me retournai, faussement choquée, vers Lucky, qui nous observait mort de rire.

- Oh Lucky ! Je suis choquée à vie ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à une jeune fille si pure et honnête telle que moi ? Tiens, envoie-moi plutôt la cuisse de poulet là-bas.

- A vos ordres, chef ! Rigola-t-il.

- Merci, tu es un ange, dis-je en imitant la voix haut perchée d'une fille de bonne famille.

- Pure et honnête ? Qui ça, toi ? Pff laisse-moi rire ! Plutôt têtue et stupide oui ! Ricana mon crétin, sadique, méchant, puant, sadique (je l'ai pas déjà dit celui-là?) bref, mon capitaine quoi, en ébouriffant une fois de plus mon magnifique cuir chevelu.

…

Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour mon ego...

Face à cette situation critique, à savoir se faire insulter alors que l'on savoure une cuisse de poulet sauce champignons, je choisis la solution la plus adaptée et la plus digne de moi : bouder dans mon coin.

Je m'isolai donc dans un coin du pont principal, imaginant que le pauvre morceau de viande que je déchiquetais était la gorge de Shanks. Et celle d'Ace aussi, c'est plus marrant.

Les autres membres de l'équipage qui passaient à côté de moi me regardaient bizarrement, avant de déguerpir. Je crus même en entendre un crier ''mamaaaaan''... mais c'était peut-être mon esprit tordu.

En même temps, voir une fille, incroyablement belle et gracieuse, il faut dire la vérité, qui regarde sa cuisse de poulet avec des yeux de lapin devant une carotte, et qui ricane sombrement en s'imaginant deux visages, l'un roux l'autre brun, criant des ''ne me mange pas Momo, noooon'' sa doit être assez flippant, faut le reconnaître.

-Momo, tu boudes ? Dit Ace en surgissant juste sous mon nez.

Je poussai un hurlement de surprise, battant des bras dans tous les sens, et ce qui dut arriver arriva.

Ma précieuse cuisse de poulet tomba à l'eau.

Tout l'équipage c'était tourné dans notre direction en entendant mon hurlement, et pour l'instant personne n'osais émettre le moindre son, se contentant de dévisager Ace avec peur, et un peu de pitié.

- Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

- T'es fou Shanks ? Lui donne pas des idées comme ça ! S'indigna la torche.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, tout sauf amical. Celui-là... son heure était venue. Doucement, je levai mon regard devenue écarlate dans sa direction, et son air horrifié (je le soupçonnais de faire semblant, ce crétin..) ne fit qu'élargir mon rictus.

- Oooh, mais c'est que c'est une bonne idée, ça, Shanks...

- Ah, elle est en mode ''devil''... Cours, Ace, sauve ta peau, t'occupe pas de nous vieux ! Lui cria mon capitaine, mort de rire.

Le garçon en face de moi se releva, remit son chapeau en place, et avec un grand sourire me fit ''peace'' avec ses doigts.

- Je ne fuirai pas, je mourrai en héros ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je vis Shanks faire une prière silencieuse.

- Paix à ton âme.

- Ramène-toi, gamine ! Me dit Ace en se mettant en position de combat.

- Quand tu veux, allumette même pas bonne à allumer un barbecue !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore... se plaignit Le Roux.

- Hé les gamins, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se battre. Fit remarquer Ben.

- T'inquiète, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Je me précipitai vers Ace, en enchaînant les coups de poings et de pieds à une vitesse hallucinante, mais il arrivait toujours à les évités, son sourire narquois toujours collé au visage.

À un moment d'inattention, il réussit à saisir mon poignet et à me tirer vers lui, son visage étant maintenant tout contre mon oreille.

- Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux... gamine.

Son souffle me donna des frissons, mais je me ressaisis vite en me dégageant rapidement, ce qui sembla le surprendre.

- Je te tiens !

Je me glissai derrière lui, lui fit un croche patte qui le fit s'étaler sur la rambarde, face contre mer.

Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules. Mes yeux avait repris les couleurs ordinaire, et j'éclatai de rire en écrasant le chapeau de mon ami sur sa tête

- J'ai gagné ! Maintenant, va chercher ma cuisse ! Dis-je en désignant l'eau en dessous de nous.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

- Comme si je le pouvais, crétine !

Ce fut à son tour de me faire perdre l'équilibre, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai sous lui, qui affichai un air de vainqueur.

Remise de ma surprise, je me mis à hurler de rire, sans réussir à me contenir.

- Lâche-moi ! Je vais mourir ! Hoquetais-je

- C'est toi qui rigole sans raisons ! Soupira Ace

Sans avertissement, il colla son front au miens, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, larmoyants.

Nous restâmes comme ça un petit moment, me permettant ainsi de reprendre mon calme. Puis je fis attention à la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, et mon visage pris la jolie couleur d'une pivoine.

- A-A-Ace bouge de la ! Criais-je.

- Bah pourquoi ? On n'est pas bien là tous les deux ? Ironisa-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard noir made-in-Momo, avant de lui enfoncer mon genou dans le ventre, le faisant plier en deux.

- Si c'est pas mignon, cette ambiance love-love. Ah, la jeunesse ! Dit Shanks, maintenant accroupis devant nous deux, la tête entre ses mains.

- Depuis quand t'es là toi ?

- Hmm, environ au milieu du moment où vous vous regardiez dans le blanc des yeux avec tant de passion.

- Où tu l'as vue la passion ! Criais je en lui frappant le derrière de la tête Et comment ça une ambiance love-love ? La seule personne que j'aime, c'est Lucky !

Tout le monde se tu. J'avais vraiment le don de les surprendre, c'était tellement marrant.

- Lucky... ? Articula Ace, soufflé

- Oui Lucky ! C'est le seul qui me donne de la nourriture entre les repas ! Affirmais-je niaisement

Un soupir résigné parcourut l'assemblée, et je les regardais sans comprendre.

- Ah ah ah ! Moi aussi je t'aime Momo ! Se marra le tireur.

- L'encourage pas crétin ! Dirent Shanks et Ace en même temps, en fusillant le pauvre Lucky du regard.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais pendant que vous vous amusez, y'en a qui essayent de monter à bord, annonça Ben.

Je me précipitai vers le bord, pour constater qu'en effet, de petites barques étaient amarrées tout autour du navire, et que de nombreux hommes tentaient de monter sur le pont.

- Non mais pour qui se prennent-t-ils ? Grogna Shanks à mes côtés.

- Tu veux que j'aille les accueillir ? Dis-je en trépignant d'un mélange d'excitation et de colère.

- Non, laisse-les monter, on sait accueillir les invités, dans l'équipage du Roux ! Ricana-t-il, tous en position !

- Ouais !

Ace partit se poser contre le mat principal, les bras croisé sur son torse et les cheveux lui cachant les yeux.

- Tu ne participes pas ? Lui demandai-je en m'approchant.

- Je ne fais pas partie de cet équipage, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de combattre. Alors je vais dormir !sourit-il

- Pas d'intérêts ? On est tes amis quand mê... Ne dors pas !

Je poussais un gros soupir en tournant le dos au ronfleur pour retourner près de mon capitaine, debout au milieu du pont, attendant.

- Tu es prête ?

- Ouais ! Je vais en faire de la confiture ! Dis-je en levant mon pouce dans sa direction

- Je n'en doute pas ! Je m'inquiète plus pour eux que pour toi d'ailleurs ! Rigola-t-il en me donnant une claque dans le dos.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes dans un silence tendu avant qu'une bande de pirates d'opérette surgissent tous en même temps sur le navire en poussant de cris de rage.

- Ils sont vraiment syncro..., dis-je avec un sifflement d'admiration.

- Cette île appartient au pirate Borg le Rouge, dégagez ou mourrez ! Cria un des leurs, qui semblait plus massif que les autres.

- Sympa comme introduction ! Attendez ! Je le fais aussi : ce bateau appartient à Shanks le roux ! Dégagez ou je fais de vous du steak tartare !

- Innove un peu, c'est toujours du steak tartare..., me fis remarquer Shanks.

- Ah ouais t'as raison ! Alors, vous pensez quoi d'une bonne bouillie de cervelas sauce pirates ? Dis-je d'un ton menaçant en activant mon fruit du démon.

- Ça à l'air bon. Dit Lucky

- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas l'encourager... lui dit Ben.

- Bon, on se les fait ?

Je fis un pas tranquille dans leur direction, et la plupart se reculèrent instinctivement. Trois d'entre eux, qui semblait être les seuls à avoir des tripes, restèrent et me défièrent du regard. Enfin, un d'eux avait l'air de s'ennuyer fortement, il s'amusait à faire tournoyer négligemment une chaîne entre ses doigts en regardant les nuages. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, mais il dégageait un charisme impressionnant, qui me poussa à esquisser un mouvement de défense.

Celui qui portait un long manteau rose (ouh le manque de goût ! Remarque on dirait une guimauve... mmmh les guimauves...) et qui affichait un sourire narquois le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de me narguer.

- Bah alors, on a les chocottes, petite ? Tu devrais retourner jouer avec tes poupées... ricana-t-il

Je serrai les dents.

- Vous êtes tous des machos dans cet équipage ou quoi ? Je suis pas une gamine merde ! Boudais-je.

- Hou regardez, elle boude ! Trop mignon, vous avez vu la façon dont elle gonfle les joues ? Je veux la même ! Dit-il en se trémoussant, juste avant de se recevoir un coup dans le ventre de la part de son compagnons.

- Tu fais pitié, crétin. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton polaire.

Et tout de suite après, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à voler à la mer grâce à l'intervention de Ace, qui bizarrement semblait très en colère.

- Pas touche à ma crevette. C'est ma gamine, ne vous avisez même pas de la regarder ! Dit-il, son poing enflammé.

Des rougeurs me montèrent aux joues.

- Co-comment ça t-ta gamine ? Bredouillais je ; j'appartiens à personne !

Il se contenta de m'offrir un sourire radieux, avant de tabasser les abrutis qui avaient commencé à bouger.

Shanks vint derrière moi pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux, une nouvelle fois, en me faisant un clin d'œil, avant de se mettre à se battre lui aussi.

Un sourire carnassier vint illuminer mon visage, et je me joignis joyeusement à eux.

Bientôt, il ne restait debout plus que l'homme à la chaîne, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les autres étaient soit K.O soit en train de ramper vers leurs barques.

- Tu ne bouges même pas pour aider tes compagnons ? Criais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il me fixa d'un air morne.

- Pourquoi faire ? Ils sont juste faibles, s'ils ne peuvent pas se battre, qu'ils meurent.

Sitôt dit, il empoigna un homme à terre près de lui, et sans plus de cérémonie lui coupa la tête

Un poids me tomba dans l'estomac et j'eus la furieuse envie de recracher mon déjeuner. Shanks devant moi resserra sa prise sur son sabre et s'apprêta à bondir sur lui.

- Enfoiré ! Hurlais-je, faisant s'arrêter mon capitaine.

Je me mis à courir vers lui en dégainant Ankoku et Gekkoo, et poussant un cri de fureur.

Il n'eut aucun mal à bloquer mes poignets et, se penchant à mon oreille, il murmura :

-Dragon...

**laissez moi des reviews pour m'encouragé!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**bonjour tout le monde, fidèles lecteurs et j'en passe! encore une fois désolée de mon retard, je suis impardonnable! en tout cas voici enfin la suite avec une grosse suprise, meme si je pense que certains d'entre vous sans doutait ;)**_

_**merci à Anna, Guest, Water Flag, MelinaAKAGAMIE-973, Guest, onegirl, Ellie, Lilo65, Jeni91, Emi-Sanji-OP, Tigrou, Lili-pomme, Luunacrazy et bien sur Luna Sylva qui me suit depuis le debut! merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews! je m'attendais pas à en avoir autant, sa m'a mis les larmes aux yeux! je suis contente que sa vous plaise et vous fasse rire! x)**_

_**grand merci et gros bisous à ma correctrice, Kisara Hamagasaki!**_

_**bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Dragon...**_

Ivre de rage, je me dégageai brusquement de la poigne de mon assaillant, me retournant d'un mouvement souple et précipitai mes sabres dans l'espoir de trancher une partie quelconque de l'anatomie de l'homme qui me faisait face. Ça lui ferait les pieds.

Et bien évidemment, il n'eut aucun mal à les dévier via sa chaîne. Shitt.

- Désolée, mon poussin, mais mon p'tit surnom à moi c'est ''l'ange écarlate'', dis-je en prenant légèrement mes distance.

-...

- Avoue que ça claque !

L'homme, aussi stoïque qu'un cornichon au vinaigre mal vinaigré, se contentait de me dévisager, aucune expression sur son visage, ses yeux ne représentant qu'un abysse sans fond.

Ça fait très cliché ce que je pense là. J'adoooore.

Il se remit à jouer négligemment avec sa chaîne et, sous les yeux ébahis de tous l'équipage, se détourna de moi et commença à enjamber la rambarde du navire.

- Non mais reviens ici ! Criais-je en me ressaisissant, le pointant avec Ankoku. Nooooon, ne te suicide pas ! Je ne connais même pas ton nom, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça, après tous ce que l'on a traversé... sans cœur ! Ta maman ne ta pas appris que lorsque l'on est un noble pirate, on ne laisse pas femmes et enfants derrière soi ? Mon dieu, toute une éducation à refaire...

- Elle a pété une durit là, non ? Demanda Shanks à Ace, en me désignant.

- Elle va vraiment me rendre fou... mais comment fais-tu pour la supporter au quotidien ?, demanda Ace, résigné.

- Je sais pas, je dois être maso sur les bord...

Je vis du coin de l'œil mon adoré capitaine et génialissime frère de cœur (notez l'ironie) discuter tranquillement, me jetant quelques regards que je ne parvenais pas à traduire, et hochant frénétiquement la tête à tour de rôle. Louche. Très louche. Enfin bon, je reportai mon attention vers l'homme-sans-nom qui c'était à nouveau retourné suite à mon blabatage incessant.

-...

- Au fait, t'es qui ? Demandais-je en toute innocence.

Je remarquai une légère marque de surprise passé furtivement sur son visage, mais il se reprit bien vite. Au contraire, la moitié de l'équipage, Shanks et Ace en tête, semblait pris d'une toux subite, particulièrement virulente. Je fis la moue. Mon innocence passait plutôt mal. Il faudrait vraiment que j'aie une explication avec eux...

L'homme sourit. Je lui souris en retour. Nous nous sourîmes.

Et mon neurone survivant fit ''TIIIIIILT''. Oui un neurone en action ça fait du bruit. Surtout quand il est un peu rouillé. Je pointai un doigt accusateur vers lui, hautement choqué.

- Tu-tu-tu as... souri ! Criais-je hystérique.

Il leva un sourcil étonné, ou du moins je l'interprétai comme ça. Je me tournai vers mes compagnons, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'air le plus heureux du monde.

- Il a souri, dis-je niaisement.

- On a vu, grogna Ace, qui en bon petit soldat ne lâchait pas l'ennemi des yeux.

En fait, il le fixait même avec un peu trop de hargne.

- Kyaaa trop mignon !

- Hum Momo ? Désolé de couper ton délire, vraiment, mais tu sembles oublier une minuscule petite chose, interrompit mon capitaine.

- Ouiiii ?

- Cet homme est un des pirates qui ont attaqué ton île. Il a regardé ses camarades se faire découper en rondelles sans broncher, il a même décapité l'un d'eux et apparemment, il est plutôt fort... tu vois ou je veux en venir ?

Mon visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure que Shanks énonçait les caractéristiques de leurs ennemis.

- Pas mignon ? Dis-je d'une petite voix, l'air penaude.

- Pas mignon du tout. Affirma Le Roux.

Contrariée, je partis boudé dans mon coin, dessinant des petits ronds sur le parquet, murmurant ''pas mignon... du tout...''

Ace me regarda, à la fois consterné et amusé, puis posa LA question, qu'il se trouve que j'avais déjà posé. Il pouvait pas poser ses propres questions celui-là ?

Je dressais quand même une oreille attentive, interrompant les va et viens de mon doigt.

- Alors, t'es qui ? Demanda-t-il avec animosité.

J'aurais parié qu'il nous aurait sorti quelque chose d'inattendus, qui nous aurait laissez ébahis et morts de peur, du genre ''je suis ton pire cauchemars, MOUWAHAHA'' mais à bien y réfléchir, cela ne correspondait pas trop au personnage.

Non, il n'adressa aux simples pirates que nous sommes qu'un petit :

- Tchh !

Oui, parfaitement ''tchh'' ! Comme si nous n'étions que des champignons particulièrement gênants poussant entre ses orteils.

J'allais le dégommer.

- Je suis Harigane no Jin (N/A : Jin au fils de fer), et ne vous méprenez pas, je ne fais pas partie de cet équipage de pirate faible cracha-t-il dédaigneusement.

Il prit appui négligemment sur sa jambe droite, rejetant d'un geste léger ses minces cheveux derrière son oreille, sous les regards plus que perplexe des membres de mon équipage.

- Non, non, non, je fais partie d'une association bien plus noble, plus majestueuse, plus importante, que cette bande de cloportes ! Mouhahahaha !

…

Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il a dit. Faut bien embellir un peu les choses !

Non, a la place de dire cette magnifique phrase, qui nous aurait tous laissé sur le cul, pour dire les choses poliment, il ne fit que planter son regard argenté (pas trop mal, soit dit en passant) dans le miens. Et il me fixa. Longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps !

S'il continuait, Ace finirait par se transformer en chien enragé, vu la manière dont il le fusille du regard.

Quand je décidais enfin de l'attaquer pour briser cette atmosphère trop tendu, Shanks me coupa dans mon élan, et, pour couronner le tout, je faillis m'étaler par terre en me prenant une latte du plancher. Évidemment.

- J'ai entendu parler de toi, Harigane. Que vient faire le toutou de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme, qui ne laisse généralement rien présagé de bon.

L'armée Révolutionnaire ? Qu'es ce qu'ils voulaient ?

Inconsciemment, je me mis en position d'attaque, comme bon nombres de mes camarades. Je sentis une main se poser fermement sur mon épaule. Je levai un regard surpris sur mon capitaine, qui tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

- Les Révolutionnaires ne sont pas des ennemis.

Je fis la moue. C'est fou comme j'ai du mal à le croire ! On se demande bien pourquoi...

- Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que nous sommes vos alliés, le Roux. Je ne cautionne pas l'implication de mes camarades durant la guerre de Marineford, aussi je n'hésiterais pas à vous couper la tête.

À ces mots, Shanks tiqua et je vis Ace se crisper violemment, Lucky lui jetant un regard angoissé. Ce qui m'inquiéta légèrement. En fait non grandement. Lucky n'était absolument pas le genre d'homme à être angoissé.

- Ace... quelle guerre ? Qu'es ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

Personne ne me prêta attention, trop occupé à regarder Jin en chien de faïence.

- Momo, tu n'as pas entendu parler de la guerre de Marineford, qui a secoué le monde de la piraterie, il y a deux ans ?

Je secouai négativement la tête, mais une lointaine conversation avec Anna me revint. J'ouvris la bouche, hébété, en faisant le lien.

- C'est la bataille dans laquelle beaucoup d'équipages pirates ont attaqué un QG de la marine pour sauver l'un de leur, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu dire que Luffy y était, dis-je faiblement.

Ace grogna. Il se dégageait de lui une telle aura de fureur que je fis un pas en arrière, le dévisageant, inquiète.

Jin le regarda d'un air impassible, semblant décider à enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

- Tiens, tiens... si mes souvenirs sont exactes, tu es Ace aux poings ardents, non ? Tu ne t'en veux pas trop d'être la cause de l'une des plus importantes guerres que la piraterie ait connue ? Ton père ne serait pas très fier de toi...

Ouh la-là. OUH Là-Là.

Mais il cherchait la mort ou quoi ?! Provoquer le jeune homme ainsi n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ! Même si je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi ils peuvent bien parler, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un raté un wagon...

- Pff... tu n'es même pas digne d'être considéré comme un pirate...

- La ferme…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, autrement plus menaçant que s'il avait hurlé, mais la menace voilée ne provoqua qu'un froncement de sourcil narquois de l'utilisateur de chaînes.

Je sentis la chaleur monter bien avant de voir le pouvoir d'Ace s'activer, et quand les flammes se mirent à lécher le parquet tout autour de lui, je ne fus pas vraiment surprise.

- Calme-toi, gamin... tenta Shanks en s'approchant du garçon, vite arrêté par le feu omniprésent.

Ace, obnubilé par sa rage, commença à avancer vers Jin, de plus en plus vite, finissant par courir en poussant un cri de rage, les yeux noirs, ce qui n'impressionna nullement son adversaire.

- Merde... grogna Le Roux.

Je le vis à peine se déplacer pour se poster devant Ace, à grand renfort de large mouvement de cape. On est un pirate classe ou on ne l'est pas.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et se penchant tellement que sa bouche touchait presque son oreille.

Il lui murmura alors quelque chose que je ne parvins pas à entendre de là ou je me trouvais, mais la réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, remis son chapeaux en place, et sans un regard sauta par-dessus la rambarde pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, sous nos yeux perplexes et inquiets.

- Hé bien... ce jeune homme a un caractère... ardent, crut bon de commenter Jin.

J'aime son humour. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Je me retins à grande peine de me lancer à la poursuite de mon ami, et me concentre pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'homme aux yeux acier.

Ah, apparemment Shanks ne s'est pas gêné lui... zut !

Il était passé derrière Jin, sans que celui-ci ne tente le moindre mouvement, et tenait maintenant sa lame appuyé contre son cou. Les autres non plus n'étaient pas restés inactifs, ainsi Lucky et Ben se tenaient aux côtés du capitaine, leurs armes respectives sorties et bien en évidence.

Il y a de quoi se sentir exclue.

-Shanks ! Laisse s'en moi un morceau ! Criais-je en me faufilant, plus ou moins gracieusement, vers mes amis. Et en laissant quelques bleus derrière moi.

Et évidemment je me fis royalement ignorer ! Si c'est pas beau la solidarité dans un équipage ! Si ça continue je kidnappe le frigo !

- Tu peux être fier, Harigane, tu es venu à bout de ma patience. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu es venu faire ici, et peut-être que je serais assez charitable pour te laisser partir en vie.

- Trop aimable, cracha-t-il, ironique.

Ce mec est-il lunatique ?

- Répond !

Lucky pointa son pistolet sur la tempe de Jin, pour appuyer les paroles du capitaine je pense.

Pensif, Jin fit courir son doigt sur la lame de l'épée de Shanks, la repoussant de quelque centimètre, puis lentement, planta son regard dans le mien, un fin sourire sans joie étirant ses lèvres.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui se cache derrière un des membres de ton si précieux équipage ?

Shanks, surpris, hésita légèrement avant de répondre.

- Je connais mes hommes et j'ai parfaitement confiance en eux. Viens-en au fait.

Jin leva les yeux vers Shanks, une mine perplexe peu convaincante collé sur son visage de tueur.

- Aah tellement ennuyant..., soupira-t-il. Je suis venu ici... par curiosité.

- Développe.

- J'ai entendu mon supérieur parler d'une personne... intéressante, dit-on, et j'ai eu envie de vérifier par moi-même celle qui pouvait intéresser les hauts placés de l'Armée Révolutionnaire...

Je me faisais peut être des idées, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a pas lâché du regard tout le long de son explication.

- ''Celle'' ? Une fille ? Il n'y a personne de ce genre-là ici.

…

Et moi je suis quoi ?!

- Ce qui me prouve que tu connais bien mal ton équipage. C'est pas une fille, celle la là-bas ? demanda-t-il en me désignant du pouce, narquois.

- Bah non. c'est Momo alors ça compte pas ! S'exclama Shanks, comme une évidence.

Je vais l'étriper.

- SHANKS ! Tu veux que je te montre les arguments qui prouvent que je suis une femme ?! Criais-je en agrippant mon haut.

- Aaargh ! Non je tiens à ma vue merci !

- Espèce de...

- Et puis franchement, y'a pas grand choses à montrer.

… Retenez-moi ou je vais en faire de la pâtée !

- Bon sinon toi, dit-il en se reconcentrant sur Jin, la fille dont tu parles ça peut pas être Momoko ! Tu l'as bien regardée ? Elle te fait penser à quoi là tout de suite ?

- à une débile profonde, lâcha-t-il sans aucune hésitation.

- On est d'accord.

- Vous me fatiguez... dis-je, lasse.

- Mais il n'y a aucun doute..., continua Jin

- Sur quoi ?

- Cette fille est bien la fille de Dragon.

Ou comment lâché une bombe en une seule phrase.

-QUOI ?!


End file.
